I'm just the girl next door
by Petewentzizluv
Summary: He was the captain of the basketball team, voted MVP of the championship game. He was the one that everyone depended on to win, the leader. He was the school hottie, the head jock. He was voted prom king, while I was the only one that knew the real boy in
1. 1: I'm just the girl next door

**I'm Just the Girl Next Door **

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

You could hear the war cry going throughout the whole school. It was the day of the championship game for the East High Wildcat Basketball team. The team was led by my next door neighbor, Troy Bolton. Troy was the "I want to be him" kid. He was the kid that everyone depended on to win our school the game. He was the "school hottie" or "head jock" if you will.

At school, he is the popular guy, the cool guy, the "I love everything about him" guy. But at home, he's the nice guy, the smart guy, the "I still love everything about him but he isn't such a jerk" guy. Someone his friends would never see. But though he didn't see me, I saw him.

"Hey Gabs!" my best friend Taylor McKessie greeted me as I put my books into my locker, "How's your day been?"

"Oh it's been great!" I answered her, "In Pre-Cal I…"

PHOOM. I was shoved into my locker by the one, the only, Troy Bolton.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Leave her!" some of his friends jeered, "She's just one of those nerds! Let's get to the pep rally!"

He gave me an "I'm really sorry look" as he started to turn away.

"It's fine." I told him, "I'll just talk to you after school."

"Apple Trees?" he asked.

"3 o'clock" I answered.

And he went his separate way.

"It looks like you know Troy Bolton!" Taylor taunted me, "You had the connection going on there!!"

"Oh he's just my neighbor," I answered, "simple as that."

And I left her standing there to think about what just happened.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey." He said right when he saw me, "Look I'm really, really sorry about today."

"It's okay." I said again, "You're a different guy in there Troy."

"I know," he said sadly, "I just hope you realize I want to be the guy you see back home."

"But your friends wouldn't accept you like that," I continued for him, "Or would they?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I'm known as the basketball and jock type guy, I don't know if I can change that."

"You just have to be who you think you should be Troy." I answered, "True friends stick with you no matter what."

I walked leaving him with that to think about.

"Wait Gabriella!" he yelled after me, "I want to make pushing you over up to you. Will you meet me by the lake house tonight?"

"Depends." I answered, "What do you classify as "making it up to you"?"

"Oh you'll see!" he answered smiling, "But I'm pretty sure you'll like it!"

"Oh okay! Maybe I'll invite all of your friends to watch!" I laughed, "See you tonight!"

"Tonight…" he whispered to himself, "Tonight."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mom I'm going out!" I yelled as I walked out of the door, "I don't know when I'll be back but I'll call you!"

"Okay hun! Have fun!" she answered me.

I was off to find the lake house where I would meet Troy Bolton. I don't know why he did this for me but he was being that nice guy he was around me. And I liked it.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed when he saw me, "Oh I know you can walk faster than that! You'll never make it to the lake house!"

"Oh really?" I asked, and started to sprint.

Of course he was able to catch up to me. He grabbed me and put me on top of his shoulders and started running as fast as he could towards the lake.

"Troy Bolton!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing! You're going to fall straight into the lake!"

"That's the fun of it!" he yelled, "Cowabunga!"

And we both splashed into the lake.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Troy!" I yelled, I couldn't seem to find him in the lake, "Troy? Oh my god did he drown?"

I felt something under me and I screamed.

"Shark?" I asked nervously, it was circling now.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

But then Troy popped up.

"Did I scare you?" he asked slyly.

"Oh no." I answered, "Not at all!"

"Sure." He said, "I wasn't the one screaming "SHARK! OH GOD HELP ME!""

I splashed him. I couldn't fight the urge.

He splashed back.

"WATER FIGHT!" I yelled as we continued splashing each other.

After hours of playing in the water we ended the night by just sitting on the old swinging chair outside the lake house.

"I had an _amazing_ night." I said, "You're right this does make up for everything."

"I'm glad I could do something to make it up to you," he answered me, "I had a lot of fun too."

He put his arm around my waist, I leaned in…

And he kissed me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Yay!! So I hope you liked this… this might end up being a one shot… but if I get good reviews and I can think of some good stuff for the sequels this might become a series. :D**_


	2. 2: Just remember ily

**I'm Just the Girl Next Door **

_**Okay I got a lot of good reviews on this one…**_

_**So I think I'm gonna try to make this a series/story thing. **_

__

School was always something I looked forwards to, but not for some reasons. Today I wasn't really looking forward to it at all. Cuz I knew that somehow Chad or Jason or someone, would find out that Troy was dating me.

"_So Gabriella…" he had said last night, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes," I had replied as I had leaned in to kiss him again, "I would like that." _

So now we were a couple. Just like that. And I knew it wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"Hey Gabs!" Taylor greeted me as she walked in, "So what happened last night?"

"Oh nothing really," I replied, "We just hung out at the lake!"

"Oh don't lie to me!" she said, "I can tell your lying…your ears are going to turn pink soon if you don't spill!"

"Oh okay fine!" I said, "We did hang out at the lake, but he kinda kissed me and well…. We are kinda dating."

"Seriously?!?!" she replied shocked, "Wow… Gabriella and Troy!"

"SHUSH!" I warned, "Keep it down; I don't think anyone knows yet…"

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

"WHAT?!?!?!" we heard Chad yell from across the room, "YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!"

"She's cool man!" Troy said back at him, "You don't even know her you can't judge her like this!"

"Sounds like someone found out…" Taylor whispered to me.

"No kidding," I said back to her, "Let's find out what going on!"

"There she is!" Chad said pointing at me, "The little _NERD_ that is dating our TROY!"

Everyone turned around and looked straight at me.

"Aww Shit." Taylor exclaimed, "Now everyone knows…"

"Oh see how much I care!" I said back at her, "They can think whatever they want!"

"Well I hope you can tell that to Chad…" she stammered, "He's coming over here now! GOOD LUCK!!"

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

"So, nerd." He said using the term for people smarter than him, "Rumor has it your dating Troy Bolton."

"Got a problem with that Danforth?" I asked, "I don't think you have a say in what Troy does."

"Well I don't think you can control his life either!" he said back to me.

"I'm not controlling his life." I yelled at him, "He asked me out and I said yes! You don't have any say in what he does and doesn't do! You barely even know him!"

"I...I barely know him?" he laughed, "I have known Troy since I was five, and Troy is the basketball guy, a guy that wouldn't ask some nerd like you out!"

"Then obviously you don't know the real Troy!" I yelled at him, "Basketball isn't everything you know!"

Chad turned to face Troy shocked, "Tell her she's wrong man… tell her."

"She's right Chad." Troy said standing up to his full height, "You don't know me."

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

"Awesome Troy," I said as we walked away, "That was definitely the right thing to do!"

"Oh I just want to let you know if Chad and the boys hate me and I'm kicked off the team it's your fault." He said harshly.

"What?!" I asked surprised, "What did I…"

"I'm just kidding!" he exclaimed, "Your right it was the right thing to do!"

"I still am sorry," I said sadly, "I mean he is your best bud…"

"Was." He answered sadly, "He _was_ my best bud. I can't be friends with someone who treats people that way."

"Troy…" I said slowly, "A lot of people think you are a lot like him."

"What?!?!" he replied shocked, "Well…Um, can I meet some of your friends?"

"Well, I think you know Taylor…" I said, pointing to her, "and this is Mark, Martha, Jessi, Susan, Janet, John and Henry. "

"Hey Troy," they said in unison, "good luck in the big game."

"Er thanks guys," Troy said and then whispered to me, "they are… friendly!"

"Not everyone is so judgmental Troy," I replied, "Now I want to meet your buds!"

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

"Hey dude!" Troy said to some other b-baller as we walked by.

"Is that her?" he replied, "The cute one from the lab?"

"Um…" Troy answered blushing, "maybe."

"Well she's really nice," the boy finished, "Chad called a team meeting so I'll be back later!!"

"Wait Zeke!!" Troy yelled, "Shouldn't I be going too?"

"Uhh…" he replied, "It's a team meeting… but you kind of can't come."

"But I'm the team captain …" he yelled hopelessly, "Zeke…"

"Sorry," I murmured as Zeke walked away, "I'll just head of to class."

"Please." He said, "Leave me alone."

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

"Hey it's Gabriella, call me back." I think I left the message about 10 times on his cell.

"Don't kill yourself over this!" Taylor had told me, "Stupid Chad and the rest of those Jocks will come around!"

"Hey…" I heard Troy's voice message say to me again.

"Hey Troy it's Gabriella again please call me back…" I said yet again.

"Uhh Gabriella you aren't talking to my voice mail." Troy said sad sounding.

"Oh hey!" I laughed, "Sorry! Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was talking to Chad," he said sadly, "I don't understand how he could hate you so much. You're amazing."

"Aww thanks Troy!" I started…

"But he says he doesn't want a girl distracting me while I'm on the team!" he continued, "So it's either basketball or…"

"NO!" I yelled, "No! No! No! He can't make you do that!"

"I'm afraid he can," Troy said sadly, "The whole team wants me to choose. Gabs, just no I love you so much…"

"No Troy…" I stammered, "You can't do this!"

"I love you so much Gabriella," he continued, "So much…"

And he hung up.


	3. 3: Lost for words?

**I'm Just the Girl Next Door **

_**Hii. **_

_**Okay so here it is.**_

_**Numero Three.**_

_**Dude. I just like murdered my shoulder playing tennis.**_

_**So it like hurts to brush my hair. O.o**_

_**It's not very fun.**_

_**But anyhoo…**_

_**I still have enough strength to write for you!**_

__

_**On we go…**_

"No. No. No. No. No." I repeated to myself over and over again as I started throwing things at the wall, "My life sucks! This can't be happening!"

_crack_ There goes my iPod… Gabi you need to stop doing this to yourself…

**Imma buy you a drank oooweeeoowee Imma take ya home with me…**

My phone was jamming out to one of my favorite songs, which meant Troy was calling. Oh Jeez.

"Hello…?" I answered nervously.

"Hey." I heard his voice on the other side of the line, "Gabs look I…"

I looked at the clock and asked, "Shouldn't you be at practice? I mean it starts in two minutes…"

"Yeah… I should be there," he answered, "That is if I wasn't here."

"Where is here?"

"Here."

"Oh Troy stop it!"

"Sorry," he laughed, "Here is… out there."

"Out where…? Oh!" I answered in shock, "No way!"

"Yes way."

"I'll be there."

"When," he asked

"Now," and I hung up.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

I went flying down the banister, and after a quick talking to by my mom about how "dangerous" that stuff is I flung open the door to…

He tricked me.

"Troy?" I asked cautiously, "You little…"

"Hey." Someone said from behind me, "Let's not call people names now okay?"

I turned around, "Troy."

"Vanessa."

"Oh stop!"

"Why?"

"Just kiss me already!" I said as I ran into his arms.

And we stood there in the middle of my yard making out for a while until I realized something.

"No more basketball?" I asked, "And the big game is…"

"The guys will realize they need me," he answered, "But they can only have me, if I can have you."

"Aww you're so sweet," I told him, "Come in for dinner?"

"Love too."

And we walked inside, hand in hand.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. **

"So this is…" my mom asked.

"Troy."

"The basketball…"

"Yes mom."

"Is he?"

"Only for dinner mom!" I reassured her.

"Oh," she replied, "good."

"What was her problem?" Zac asked me at the other end of the table.

"Safety," I answered brusquely, "Potatoes?"

"Sure."

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"TROY BOLTON GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" was the first thing we heard as we walked in together the next morning, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP AT…" and he looked at me, "You did not…"

"Chad…" Troy said slowly, "I think we can both tell I did."

"Oh my god," was all Chad could say, "Championship game… 2 weeks… Troy quits…"

"Hey Danforth," I interrupted, "He'll be on your team."

"Finally the girl makes since!" Chad exclaimed, "I'm glad you understand what is best for…"

"Ah!" I exclaimed, "You think I'm gonna just let go of Troy… well your wrong Chad. He'll _only_ be on the team…"

"If I can keep my girl," Troy finished.

"But… you, see you, uh," Chad tried to find a way out of this.

"Lost for words?" Troy asked, "I thought so!" and we walked away, hand in hand.

**Yay! I'm excited too!**

**Troyella is back!**

**Woohoo!!**

**Mmk so I'll probably be out for a week or two…**

**Lots of homework and tennis this next week (:**

**Cuz if my doctor says everything is fine I get to play as much as I want again!**

**So wish me luck (:**

**Xoxo**

**Haleigh **


End file.
